When the Snow Falls
by Neshvidha
Summary: Bukan tanpa alasan Jack Frost melakukan kekacauan seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini. Ia hanya kesepian dan menginginkan seseorang menyadari keberadaannya. Pre-Canon for Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians-verse. No-SLASH.


**Author:** autumn-reflection  
**Summary:** Bukan tanpa alasan Jack Frost melakukan kekacauan seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini. Ia hanya kesepian dan menginginkan seseorang menyadari keberadaannya. Pre-Canon for Harry Potter and RotG-verse. No-SLASH.  
**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to J.K Rowling and Dreamworks. No money is being made and no copyright or infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** mungkin OOC dan typo.

««»»

**When the Snow Falls**

««»»

Kebanyakan orang-orang menyukai musim dingin terlebih jika salju turun dari langit. Tidak sedikit dari orang-orang itu yang selalu berteriak girang kala salju turun. Mereka akan berlarian ke luar rumah saat salju pertama menyentuh permukaan tanah, berlarian mengejar satu sama lain di bawah butiran-butiran berwarna putih.

Dan ketika salju sudah menumpuk di jalan atau halaman rumah, mereka akan bermain bola salju dan bersenang-senang sementara dirinya akan melihat sambil tertawa di atas tongkat atau pepohonan. Ia bahkan terkadang akan ikut serta bermain dengan anak-anak itu; melemparkan bola salju ke arah salah satu anak atau menciptakan angin musim dingin yang membuat tubuh mereka menggigil.

Selama hampir tiga ratus tahun, hal seperti itulah yang sering dilakukannya. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia selalu merasakan kekecewaan yang sama setiap kali tidak ada satupun dari manusia-manusia di sekitarnya yang bisa melihat sosoknya.

Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang bisa melihatnya jika tidak ada yang mempercayai keberadaannya?

Mereka selalu menganggap bahwa Jack Frost tidaklah nyata—tidak seperti mereka yang akan dengan mudah mempercayai keberadaan Santa atau Peri Gigi.

Jack mendesah pelan. Gairah dan kesenangan yang ia rasakan ketika bermain bola salju dengan beberapa anak—walau mereka tidak bisa melihatnya—hilang begitu saja setelah menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak membuat anak-anak itu melihat sosoknya.

Lalu apakah sebenarnya dirinya?

Hantu? Roh yang terperangkap di dunia karena ada hal yang belum diselesaikan? Hah! Jack ingin tertawa. Hantu tidak mungkin bisa menciptakan salju sepertinya, bukan?

Jack kembali mendesah. Kedua matanya menatap bosan seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip seperti seekor paus bersama beberapa anak lain berlari mengejar seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan pakaiannya yang kebesaran. Ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat bagaimana Dudley Dursley melempari sosok bertubuh kurus dan kecil itu dengan bola-bola salju yang di dalamnya diisi kerikil atau batu.

"Hei, Potter! Kemari kau!" Dudley meraung marah dengan membawa sebuah bola salju berukuran setengah bola sepak. "Kami belum selesai bermain denganmu, kau tahu!?"

Jack mendengar Dudley tertawa keras diiringi tawa anak-anak lain. Tubuh besar Dudley yang penuh lemak bergetar hebat. Entah karena tertawa ataukah lelah mengejar sepupunya, Jack tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan Dudley sudah keterlaluan.

Jack mengayunkan tongkat di tangannya dan memerintahkan angin untuk membawanya mendekat ke arah Dudley; menciptakan lapisan es yang licin di bawah kaki anak laki-laki itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya untuk meledak ketika melihat bagaimana kaki berbonggol Dudley tidak mampu menahan tubuh besarnya karena terpeleset. Tubuh anak laki-laki mirip ikan paus itu berguling-guling di atas permukaan tanah yang tertutup salju. Terus berguling hingga mendadak berhenti karena membentur sebuah tong sampah.

Tidak jauh darinya, ia melihat anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan pakaiannya yang kebesaran berhenti berlari. Kedua mata hijau itu melebar sebelum tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir anak laki-laki tersebut.

««»»

Ketika pertama kali melihat sosok Harry yang baru kembali dari supermarket walau salju turun dengan lebat, Jack tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan anak laki-laki berkacamata konyol itu.

Seorang anak manusia tidak akan bisa memanjangkan rambutnya dengan cepat hanya dalam waktu semalam setelah sebelumnya dipotong hingga hampir tidak bersisa. Manusia biasa tidak akan tiba-tiba menghilang di udara yang kosong lalu muncul dalam waktu sekejap di atas atap sekolah saat berusaha melarikan diri dari Dudley dan gengnya. Dan lagi, selama eksistensinya, Jack tidak pernah menemukan ada seorang manusia yang bisa berbicara dengan hewan.

Semua keanehan itu sudah cukup membuat Jack mengamati sosok bertubuh kurus tersebut.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Jack mendudukkan diri di depan lemari di bawah tangga tempat Harry tidur. Ia mendengarkan desah napas teratur dari sosok itu. Keningnya berkerut setelah menyadari jika desah napas teratur dari Harry perlahan berubah. Anak laki-laki berkacamata konyol yang tertidur di balik pintu di hadapannya mengeluarkan suara mirip rintihan pelan.

Harry pasti sedang bermimpi buruk.

Jack ingin membuat Harry kembali tertidur nyenyak dan tidak bermimpi buruk lagi. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia hanya tahu bagaimana cara membuat salju turun atau membuat angin bertiup sehingga mampu membuatnya terbang. Membuat seorang anak manusia tidak lagi bermimpi buruk bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan?

Lagi pula, sejak kapan dirinya—Jack Frost—peduli pada seorang anak manusia? Anak itu bahkan tidak bisa melihat sosoknya, bukan?

Jack tertawa. Tawanya yang terdengar hampa namun ia tidak peduli. Ia meraih tongkatnya dan membuat jendela tidak jauh darinya terbuka dalam sekali sentakan. Hanya dengan sekejap saja, Jack sudah melayang di udara; membiarkan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

Mungkin ada baiknya ia tidak melihat anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi nyatanya, setelah beberapa hari pergi hingga ke belahan dunia yang lain dan mengganggu seekor kelinci dengan temperamen yang buruk, Jack kembali ke Privet Drive. Ia mengerang pelan melihat berbagai macam hiasan yang digantung di atas sebuah pohon cemara.

Yeah, siapa yang tidak menantikan datangnya Natal?

Kedua matanya teredar ke deretan perumahan di tempat itu. Tidak susah baginya untuk menemukan keberadaan Harry yang sedang membersihkan salju menumpuk di depan rumah. Jack yang melihat bagaimana anak laki-laki itu sesekali menggigil dan menggosokkan kedua permukaan tangan karena kedinginan hanya mengerutkan kening.

Sekali lagi ada keinginan untuk membantu anak laki-laki itu terlintas di benaknya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Jack memilih mengabaikan keinginan tersebut. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah tiang lampu dan mengamati apa yang dilakukan Harry. Ia tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana tubuh kurus itu terpeleset karena tumpukan salju sehingga berakhir terduduk di atas permukaan jalan setapak sembari meringis.

"_Boy!_ Berhenti bermain-main!"

Petunia Dursley menjulurkan leher dari arah jendela dapur. Mendengar teriakan wanita itu membuat Harry bergegas membersihkan jalan yang tertutup tumpukan salju.

Jack hanya bisa mendesah kecewa melihat Harry membalikkan tubuh dan berlari ke arah rumah begitu salju tidak lagi menumpuk di atas permukaan tanah di halaman keluarga Dursley.

««»»

Jack menyadari jika tidak seperti Dudley Dursley yang mendapat banyak hadiah, Harry tidak mendapatkan sebuah hadiah pun saat Natal. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap bahwa sepasang kaos kaki berlubang dari Vernon Dursley bisa dikatakan hadiah Natal.

Bahkan baginya, apa yang diberikan laki-laki mirip walrus itu bisa disebut sebagai penghinaan.

Jack berdiri di luar dapur rumah bernomor empat, melihat bagaimana Dudley berteriak senang karena mendapatkan tumpukan hadiah. Tidak jauh darinya, Harry sempat mengerling ke arah Dudley sebelum memfokuskan perhatian pada wajan yang mengeluarkan desis pelan. Dengan sigap anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga anggota keluarga Dursley sebelum beranjak dari dapur. Jack tidak luput melihat kekecewaan di mata hijau anak itu.

Jack seperti tahu ke mana Harry menghilang. Kedua matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok itu tengah mendudukkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon di halaman belakang rumah.

"Hei, jangan bersedih hanya karena tidak mendapat hadiah Natal," Jack berkata dari tempat duduknya di atas sebuah batang pohon. "Lihat, aku juga bisa memberimu sebuah hadiah di hari Natal!"

Tapi Harry tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Anak laki-laki itu sibuk menggambar pola-pola aneh di atas tumpukan salju, menghapus dengan telapak tangan dan menggambarnya kembali.

Merasa sedikit kesal karena diabaikan membuat Jack mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat angin bertiup kencang. Ia menggoyangkan sebuah ranting tertutup salju yang tepat berada di atas kepala Harry. Tertawa keras melihat pucak kepala anak laki-laki itu tertutup lapisan salju putih.

"Hei!" Harry berteriak kesal. Kepala anak itu terdongak ke atas—tepat di tempatnya berada. Jack hampir berpikir jika Harry bisa melihat sosoknya jika saja kedua mata anak laki-laki itu tidak bergerak dari satu ranting ke ranting pohon yang lain.

Jack mendecakkan lidah, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menendang tumpukan salju dengan kaki kanannya. Ia kembali mendengar Harry berteriak protes tepat di bawah kakinya.

Jack kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Ia meraih segumpal salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola lalu melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Harry.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat terkejut. Kedua mata hijaunya melebar dan bergerak liar ke sekeliling. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, Harry tidak bisa melihat sosoknya. Anak laki-laki itu tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Jack Frost.

"S-siapa itu?" Harry berbisik pelan dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram erat ujung bajunya yang kebesaran. "Halo?"

Dan hal pertama yang dilakukan Jack adalah kembali melemparkan sebuah bola salju tepat ke wajah Harry; berharap jika anak laki-laki itu akan balas melemparkan bola-bola salju dan kemudian mereka bisa bersenang-senang.

Tapi nyatanya, Harry terlihat ketakutan. Dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, anak laki-laki bermata hijau tersebut membalikkan tubuh lalu berlari ke arah rumah. Samar-samar Jack mendengar bagaimana Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Vernon Dursley.

Laki-laki mirip anjing laut itu nampak gusar. Warna ungu dengan cepat menjalar di wajah Vernon setelah Harry selesai bercerita. Namun bukannya menenangkan Harry, laki-laki itu malah meraung marah; mengatakan cukup sudah keanehan yang dilakukan Harry sebelum memerintahkan anak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam lemari.

Jack tidak melihat Harry lagi sepanjang sisa liburan musim dingin. Ia baru mendapati Harry mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasanya satu minggu kemudian; menyiapkan sarapan untuk Dursley sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Ia sangat tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan Harry jika tidak sedang belajar di dalam kelas. Anak laki-laki itu tidak mempunyai seorang temanpun. Terima kasih kepada Dudley yang selalu mengancam setiap anak yang berusaha menjadi teman anak laki-laki berkacamata konyol tersebut.

Melihat semua itu membuat Jack sadar jika Harry dan dirinya memiliki kemiripan. Mereka sama-sama kesepian karena tidak mempunyai teman. Bedanya, Harry tidak punya teman karena ancaman Dudley. Sedangkan dirinya? Heh, siapa yang mau menjadi temannya jika tidak ada seorang pun yang mempercayai keberadaannya? Satu-satunya yang bisa melihatnya hanyalah seekor kelinci yang suka melukis telur saat Paskah.

Jack menggelengkan kepala. Bunnymund dan dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi teman. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa tidak saling mengejek jika bertemu.

Jack kembali mendapati dirinya duduk tidak jauh dari Harry sementara anak itu tengah membenamkan diri dengan sebuah buku cerita bergambar. Kedua matanya beralih dari sosok bertubuh kurus itu ke arah anak-anak yang bermain dengan tumpukan salju di halaman sekolah. Ini adalah kali pertama Jack tidak mempunyai keinginan sedikit pun untuk ikut bergabung dalam perang salju. Ia memilih menemani Harry walau anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu, Harry," Jack berkata sementara kedua tangan memainkan tongkat kayu. Ia menciptakan pola-pola indah setiap kali ujung tongkatnya menyentuh permukaan suatu benda. "Aku berharap jika kau bisa melihatku. Apa... apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan Jack Frost, huh?"

Harry tidak menjawab—terlalu sibuk dengan gambar berwarna yang dicetak di atas kertas. Jack melihat kedua mata hijau itu berkilat senang setiap kali membalik halaman demi halaman buku cerita itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tetap diam. Ditiupnya buku di tangan Harry dan membuat buku tersebut terbuka dengan cepat. Harry memekik karena terkejut, melemparkan buku itu dan menegakkan tubuh. Anak laki-laki di sampingnya terlihat terkejut.

"Berhenti menggangguku!"

Jack agak terkejut mendengar Harry yang tiba-tiba berseru. Beberapa anak yang mendengar teriakan Harry menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan bingung sebelum berbisik-bisik. Jack memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar anak-anak tersebut mengatakan Harry adalah anak aneh.

"Kumohon, siapapun kau, berhenti menggangguku," Harry berkata lagi. Kali ini suara anak laki-laki itu terdengar seperti bisikan. Harry seperti ingin menangis dan itu membuat Jack ingin membenturkan kepala karena menyadari kesalahannya.

Ia sudah membuat orang-orang itu menganggap Harry sebagai anak yang aneh. Bahkan lebih aneh dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kumohon tinggalkan aku."

Jack melihat sosok bertubuh kurus di hadapannya. Harry menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangan anak itu terkepal erat. Tanpa sempat mencegah apa yang dilakukannya, Jack mengulurkan tangan ke arah Harry. Bibirnya terkatup rapat ketika ujung jemarinya tidak berhasil menyentuh tubuh anak itu. Tangannya seperti menggapai udara yang kosong.

Pada akhirnya, seperti ketika dirinya tahu namanya adalah 'Jack Frost' walau tidak bisa mengingat apapun, ia menyadari jika sampai kapanpun Harry tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya.

Untuk apa membuang waktu di sini jika pada akhirnya apa yang diharapkannya selama hampir tiga ratus tahun tidak akan terwujud.

Jack menghela napas panjang. Dengan satu kali ayunan tongkat di tangannya, ia membuat angin membawanya terbang.

Terbang menjauh sampai pikirannya tidak lagi tertuju kepada pemilik mata hijau dengan kacamatanya yang konyol.

**The end**

Fanfic pertama saya di sini. Be kind please... ;)


End file.
